There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a person wanting to watch a movie may utilize a traditional video distribution service such as a video rental or purchase service (“video service”) to find, access, and watch a movie. The video service may allow the person to rent or purchase a physical copy of the movie from a local video store or video vending kiosk, or to rent or purchase a digital copy of the movie through an online video service, which may stream or download the digital copy of the movie to a user computing device for playback to the user.
Such a video service typically provides a user of the service with tools for discovering video programs offered for access through the video service. While a conventional video service provides useful tools for discovery of the video programs offered by the service, there remains room for new and/or improved tools that may further benefit users and/or a provider of the service. For example, there remains room to improve user interface tools to better assist a user of the service in intuitively, conveniently, and/or comprehensively discovering information about video programs and/or the ways that the video programs are accessible by the user through the video service.